Sinful Purity
by PurebloodPrincess3128
Summary: Recent revelations turn Hermione's whole concept of self identity on its head. Finding out you're adopted is one thing, but also finding out you're entire life was a lie too. Well that's a lot harder...
1. Prologue

Hi guys I thought I'd try out something different, so heres a Harry Potter fic. Let me know if you like it and should I continue?

...

Hermione Jean Granger was born on 19 September, 1979, to Helen and John Granger. She was their only child and, although at first they were slightly bewildered by her strange abilities and 'skills' they were always very proud of her. From ages five to ten she attended a quaint primary school in Chelsea where she learnt subjects such as English and Math.

Upon turning eleven, she was surprised to learn that she was in fact a witch and was invited to attend Hogwarts. She eagerly accepted and took to studying magic even before she began her first year at Hogwarts in the September of 1991, her thirst for knowledge driving her to learning all the set spellbooks by heart and even attempting to perform some simpler spells before the school term. She soon befriended Harry Potter and Ron Weasley whom she shared many memories with. Harry's unique past forcing her to put her intelligent mind to the test in order to save the wizarding world from the evil wizard know as Voldemort or more commonly 'he who must not be named.'

This was all fact, her entire life summed up in a paragraph. Wrong! It was during the summer between fifth and sixth year where the cracks in the story started to show.

Hermione was busily packing away her clothes and possessions in preparation for staying at the Weasley's, just like she'd done every year in the holidays since going to Hogwarts. Her parents had organised for her last night with them to be spent at home. They'd planned to have a nice quite dinner with little fuss and in pleasant company. Hermione had finally finished her packing and went to freshen up in the bathroom before dinner.

She walked leisurely to the shower, steam filling the room as she turned the shower on. She bathed her skin lightly in a fresh, coconut scented soap. She felt a slight tingling sensation travel through her body, starting with her toes and going all the way up to her scalp. She wrote it off as a chill and continued to wash as she was before.

After she'd finished she dried body and started and to towel dry her hair, as she was patting it dry she made a startling discovering her usual chestnut locks were instead replaced by long, wavy ebony hair, so smooth and silky, almost as if it was tailored from silk. She ran to the bathroom mirror and saw someone completely different staring back at her. She blinked her eyes from time to time, trying to process what she was seeing, it allowed her eyelashes to flutter like the wings of a butterfly. Her eyes were simply spellbinding, a rapturous shade of cerulean blue, much more appealing then her old caramel shade. Her slightly bronzed complextion and freckles were gone and in their stead was flawless porcelain skin, her old soft, rounded features were now sharp and sculpted. With high cheekbones and a straight button nose. She was in the grip of silent panic, wild eyes, pupils dilated, heart racing and brain on fire. What else was she to do except let out a shrill scream.

...

Helen and John Granger were in the kitchen when they heard a scream. They both rushed upstairs to where the scream came from.

"Hermione dear, is there a problem?" Helen said in concern.

Hermione flung open the bathroom door looking panicked "Mum... I don't.. what's happening?"

"Hermione?" Helen looked at her daughter with utter shock written all over her face. "Is this a new spell?"

"No, mum, It just happened!" Suddenly they heard the pop of apparition sounding from downstairs.

"Mum, dad, stay up here." Both parents looked rather put out but listened to their daughter.

Hermione slowly crept down the stairs and tried to catch a glimpse of the stranger in her living room. "Professor?"

"Ah Miss Granger, I was wondering where you'd gotten off to..."

"You recognise me?" Hermione asked intrigued.

"Yes, about that. I think it'll be simpler if you read this." He handed her a small white envelope. She cautiously opened it to reveal a piece of parchment inside.

She looked up at Dumbledore curiously, "Go on, read it" He prompted.

 _To Elara Cassiopeia Black,_

 _I know that this must be a shock, but it was imperative that no one could know of your existence until now. On the 25 of October 1979 a beautiful baby girl was born, you. Circumstances have made it impossible for me to care for you and know that giving you away was the hardest thing I have ever had to do. But I know that the people you are with, your new parents, will care for you and love you just as much as I ever could. When you were born it was the happiest day of my life but I had to let you go, Professor Dumbledore created an enhanced glamour charm that would keep you safe and hidden, your current parents were asked to take care of you and made aware of the circumstances. To make the plan truly fool proof we had to cast a memory charm on them that lead them to believe you truly were theirs. I know it's a lot to process but I beg of you do not hate me for this._

 _I have loved you since the first time I looked into your eyes that were so much like my own. It pains me to not be there with you, to not see you grow into the beautiful young lady that you are sure to be. My only hope is that this letter will help you to understand that I wanted to be there, do not ever think I didn't._

 _Seeing as I couldn't be there to teach you, I want to impart some things that I have learnt. So that maybe you will learn from my mistakes._

 _First of all, find your passion. Look for what inspires you. Find what you love to do and pursue it with all your heart. Never compare yourself to others. It's a waste of energy. You are unique and have your own gifts to offer the world._

 _Expect to fail. Failure is not fatal. Learn the lessons, then get back up and try again. If you're anything like your mother than you'll need to keep this in mind._

 _Keep in mind that being a daughter is a precious gift, just as precious as any son. I know that the wizarding world is old-fashioned and will perhaps make you think otherwise but I promise you this is true. You are wonder, a person in your own right. You are not a vessel for family pride, but a person born equal to men. You are entitled to make as many mistakes as any other and still be a full recipient of family love. You are not property to be coveted. By anyone._

 _And most of all dearest, laugh a lot. Have fun. The wizarding world is a dangerous place in these dark times and as my brother used to say, laughter is the best medicine._

 _Loving you always,_

 _Your father,_

RB

...

Hermione POV

"Is this some kind of cruel joke?" I asked while my eyes watered with unshed tears.

"I'm afraid my dear it is not, where are you parents? They need to be informed of the recent enlightenment." He said grimly.

"Upstairs," I whispered pitifully.

"Do not fret child, It matters not what someone is born, but what they grow to be." He answered in his usual riddles while he walked towards the stairs.

Well that helps.

...

So this is the first part, If you guys like it leave quick review :)


	2. Elara Cassiopeia Black

Hey guys, I'm glad ya'll liked it so far. Thank you to everyone who followed, favourited or commented, it means a lot to me to know that my work is appreciated. If you have any ideas you'd like included please feel free to dm me or comment :) Also I noticed some confusion I don't know if people read it wrong but I had the initials in the letter as RB not SB

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I can't claim Harry Potter, dammit...

...

Hermione POV

"Why are you here exactly Professor?"

"hmm, yes I suppose you would like to know"

That's why I asked! Is what I wanted to say, instead "What's happening to me? Why do I look different? Is this accidental magic? Who are my parents?" seemed to spew from my mouth like word vomit.

He looked at me with amusement shining in his eyes, "You see Ms Granger, 16 years ago, on this very day you were born." He said completely ignoring my previous questions.

"No, my birthdays the 19th"

"It was, now it isn't." I really do admire this man but I wish he'd just speak like a normal person!

"So I was born today? On the 25?"

"May I continue?" He said with one eyebrow raised, he must of gotten it from Professor Snape.

"Yes, sorry, go on."

"You were born to Marlene McKinnon and Regulus Black—"

"Black!?"

"I'm afraid so my dear. He was Sirius' younger brother as a matter of fact."

It occurred to me that this was the first time I had ever seen the Professor with anything other than happiness twinkling in his eyes, instead they looked... sad... oh.

"When you were born, there were certain complications. Your mother, I'm afraid, didn't make it." He said regretfully. "We told everyone that you too didn't make it. The very same year you were born Regulus was murdered by the same man he pledged his loyalty to, Voldemort. Not only would you have been ridiculed, but the Blacks.. well. They would have taken you. You were a black and they are fearlessly loyal to their family."

"Why was I taken then? Surely I would've been safe with the most powerful and influential family in Britain." It didn't make any sense.

"It was Regulus who came to me. Your father was young, barely sixteen when he joined Voldemort's ranks. One day, Voldemort asked Regulus for the use of his house-elf, Kreacher and Regulus eagerly accepted as he wanted to please his master. Voldemort used Kreacher to test new spells, leaving him to die afterwards. Kreature managed to get back to Regulus and told him what happened. This was the deciding factor in Regulus' defection. He was never able to tell me what he went after, I'm assuming he was placed under unbreakable vow by Voldemort. He said he needed to destroy something, initially he wanted you placed in Sirius' care but as you know Sirius was falsely accused and imprisoned. I planned for your adoption, he didn't want you being influenced by his family like he was, he only wanted what was best for you. He died heroically trying to stop Voldemort."

"So I was hidden away, told lies my whole life?" I said miserably

"Believe me Ms Granger, it was the only way. I don't know what was in that letter but I assume you know about the memory enchantment placed on your adoptive parents?"

This time he addressed the other two people present, my.. parents?

"Yes, I understand. The secrecy was fool proof the only people that knew of the truth were either dead, imprisoned or you.."

"It was necessary to protect you, although you've made it rather hard. Since befriending young Mr. Potter." He said with mirth.

"Professor... did he know?"

"By he I assume you mean Sirius? He knew you were adopted but not of who you became."

"The glamour?" I said to change the direction the conversation was heading.

"Was placed on you before you were put into the Granger's care, it was a modified version of a normal glamor charm. I made it myself, the enchantment allows the user to choose the bloodline they want to appear as."

"How did it last so long?" I questioned.

"The birthmark on your back, is not a birthmark. It stores the magic in your body so that no-one without knowledge of it could ever break the spell. However when a witch turns sixteen there is a certain influx of magic to their system, this was the only thing that could have broken the spell."

"So this is my true appearance?"

"Indeed, now I think it's time we went on our way."

"Already? But there's so much more I need to know!"

"Ms Granger, I am sure your keen mind can find all there answers you need if you just look."

So I am left to find all the answers myself, typical. I mentally eye rolled.

"You're going to Grimmauld Place?"

"The burrow actually, you see the situation is fraught with complications. We do not know whether the enchantments we ourselves have placed upon it, for example, making it Unplottable, will hold now that ownership has passed from Sirius's hands. It might be that Bellatrix will arrive on the doorstep at any moment. Naturally we had to move out until such time as we have clarified the position."

"But how are you going to find out if its safe?"

"Young Mr Potter will have to be tested. It was he whom Sirius left everything to." He explained "Now I think we should take our leave."

"Wait! Could you... cast another less permanent glamour on me. I just want to break the news lightly to everyone else." I think turning up with black hair and blue eyes, looking nothing like myself might come as a shock.

He looked at me sadly, "Yes I suppose I can. But you can't hide forever" With a flourish of his wand I felt another tingle run down my spine.

I rushed to the mirror and looking back at me was the familiar Hermione Granger I knew. I turned back towards my parents who looked miserable.

"We're so sorry Herm—" My mother trailed off.

"I want to you guys to know that family isn't defined by last names or blood. Its defined by commitment and love. You were there to look after me, You were there to change all my nappies, to love me, to nurture me, to _parent_ me! I don't care what Dumbledore says biological or not you are _my_ parents."

They both looked at me with tears shining in there eyes. "Thank you darling, we love you so so much and that will never ever change."

Her mother rushed forward and enveloped her in a tight hug. They were soon joined my her father who wrapped his arms around both of them.

"I love you" I whispered.

"Okay I'm ready."

"Until we meet again," he said to my parents.

I hastily followed Dumbledore, who paused beside my trunk, upon which Crookshanks cage was perched.

"We do not want to be encumbered by these just now," he said, pulling out his wand again. "I shall send them to the Burrow to await us there."

Dumbledore waved his wand and the trunk, cage, and Crookshanks vanished. Dumbledore then waved his wand again, and the front door opened onto cool, misty darkness.

"And now, Elara, let us step out into the night and pursue that flighty temptress, adventure."

"Hermione please, I don't think I'm ready to be someone else."

"But this is who you have always been."

He came to an abrupt halt at the end of the driveway.

"You have not, of course, passed your Apparition Test," he said.

"No," I said.

"So you will need to hold on to my arm very tightly."

I gripped Dumbledore's proffered forearm.

"Very good," said Dumbledore. "Well, here we go."

I felt Dumbledore's arm twist away from him and redoubled my grip; the next thing I knew, everything went black; I was being pressed very hard from all directions; I could not breathe, there were iron bands tightening around my chest; my eye- balls were being forced back into my head; my eardrums were being pushed deeper into my skull and then I gulped great lungfuls of cold night air and opened my streaming eyes. I felt as though I had just been forced through a very tight rubber tube. It was a few seconds before I realized that my street had vanished. Dumbledore and I were now standing in what appeared to be a country lane and looking ahead to the crooked silhouette of one of my favorite buildings in the world: the Burrow.

...

No ones POV

Hermione and Dumbledore approached the back door of the Burrow, which was surrounded by the familiar litter of old Wellington boots and rusty cauldrons; Hermione could hear the soft clucking of sleepy chickens coming from a distant shed. Dumbledore knocked three times and Hermione saw sudden movement behind the kitchen window.

"Who's there?" said a nervous voice she recognised as Mrs. Weasley's. "Declare yourself!"

"It is I, Dumbledore, bringing Hermione."

The door opened at once. There stood Mrs. Weasley, short, plump, and wearing an old green dressing gown.

"Hermione, dear! Gracious, Albus, you gave me a fright, you said not to expect you before morning!"

"We were lucky," said Dumbledore, ushering Hermione over the threshold.

Hermione looked around and saw that Mrs. Weasley was not alone, despite the lateness of the hour. A young witch with a pale, heart- shaped face and mousy brown hair was sitting at the table clutching a large mug between her hands.

"Hello, Professor," she said. "Wotcher, Hermione."

"Hi, Tonks." Hermione said cheerily

"I'd better be off," she said quickly, standing up and pulling her cloak around her shoulders. "Thanks for the tea and sympathy, Molly."

She quickly rushed out the front door and a moment later we heard the pop of apparition.

"I too should be taking my leave, until next time Molly, Hermione." And then he too disappeared with a pop.

"Are you hungry, Dear?" Mrs Weasley asked

"Yeah, I am," said Hermione, suddenly realizing just how hungry she was.

"Sit down, dear, I'll knock something up."

She tapped the pot; it rose into the air, flew toward Hermione, and tipped over; Mrs. Weasley slid a bowl neatly beneath it just in time to catch the stream of thick, steaming onion soup.

"Bread, dear?"

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley."

She waved her wand over her shoulder; a loaf of bread and a knife soared gracefully onto the table; as the loaf sliced itself and the soup pot dropped back onto the stove, Mrs. Weasley sat down opposite her.

"So did you have a good break?"

Hermione nodded, her mouth so full of hot soup that she could not speak.

"Mrs Weasley, if I told you something really important could you keep it a secret?" She needed to tell _someone_ eventually every would know but she was trying to delay the inevitable.

"Of course dear."

And so she told her, the whole story. Mrs Weasley's facial expression started out intrigued then switched to shock and finally sympathy as my tale went on.

"Oh you poor thing, you don't look like them, but perhaps thats a blessing in these dark times."

"It was a glamour charm Professor Dumbledore cast when I was put into my parents care." Hermione explained, Mrs Weasley looked thoroughly intrigued.

"Oh?"

"I'm so confused, I don't know what to feel. I along with everyone was distraught by Sirius' passing but now because he's my uncle I feel almost like a fraud for not being inconsolable."

Mrs Weasley looked at Hermione with a sympathetic expression, "Now dear, you've done nothing wrong. Sirius' death was a horrible thing but you are not responsible nor do you have to feel a certain way."

"I just feel guilty, he was so lonely and I…" her voice broke trying to hold back the tears welling in my eyes. Mrs Weasley pulled Hermione into her and rubbed her back consolingly while Hermione sobbed into her.

Eventually her tears dried and she was suddenly aware of how ridiculously tired I was. She bade Mrs. Weasley good night, put on pajamas, and got into the second bed in Ginny's bedroom.

She was woken in the morning by loud thumping footsteps coming down the hall. Suddenly her door was slammed open and there stood her longtime friends Harry and Ron.

"All right?" Ron asked

"Never been better," said Hermione, rubbing the top of her head and slumping back onto his pillows. "You?"

"Not bad," said Ron, pulling over a cardboard box and sitting on it. "When did you get here? Mum's only just told us!"

"About one o'clock this morning, did I miss breakfast?" asked Hermione.

"Don't worry about that, Mum's bringing you up a tray; she reckons you look underfed," said Ron, rolling his eyes. "So, what's been going on?"

"Nothing much.." Hermione answered

"Come off it!" said Ron. "You've been off with Dumbledore!"

"Honestly Ronald he just escorted me here." Hermione said rolling her eyes

Mrs Weasley the entered the room with her breakfast. "Here you go dear, eat up" she said warmly as she left.

"Dumbledore's giving me private lessons now, I don't know exactly why he's going to be giving me lessons, but I think it must be because of the prophecy." Harry said

Neither Ron nor Hermione spoke. Harry had the impression that both had frozen. He continued, still speaking to his fork, "You know, the one they were trying to steal at the Ministry."

"Nobody knows what it said, though," said Hermione quickly. "It got smashed."

"Although the Prophet says —" began Ron, but Hermione said, "Shh!"

"The Prophet's got it right," said Harry, looking up at them both with a great effort: Hermione seemed frightened and Ron amazed. "That glass ball that smashed wasn't the only record of the prophecy. I heard the whole thing in Dumbledore's office, he was the one the prophecy was made to, so he could tell me. From what it said," Harry took a deep breath, "it looks like I'm the one who's got to finish off Voldemort. . . . At least, it said neither of us could live while the other survives."

The three of them gazed at one another in silence for a moment.

"We wondered, after we got back from the Ministry . . . Obviously, we didn't want to say anything to you, but from what Lucius Malfoy said about the prophecy, how it was about you and Voldemort, well, we thought it might be something like this. . . . Oh, Harry . . ." She stared at him, then whispered, "Are you scared?"

"Not as much as I was," said Harry. "When I first heard it, I was . . . but now, it seems as though I always knew I'd have to face him in the end. . . ."

"He wouldn't be giving you lessons if he thought you were a goner, wouldn't waste his time — he must think you've got a chance!" Ron added eagerly.

"That's true," said Hermione. "I wonder what he'll teach you, Harry? Really advanced defensive magic, probably . . . powerful countercurses . . . anti-jinxes . . ."

...

It would have been a happy, peaceful holiday had it not been for the stories of disappearances, odd accidents, even of deaths now appearing almost daily in the Prophet.

To Mrs. Weasley's displeasure, Harry's sixteenth birthday celebrations were marred by grisly tidings brought to the party by Remus Lupin, who was looking gaunt and grim, his brown hair streaked liberally with gray, his clothes more ragged and patched than ever.

"There have been another couple of dementor attacks," he announced, as Mrs. Weasley passed him a large slice of birthday cake. "And they've found Igor Karkaroff's body in a shack up north. The Dark Mark had been set over it — well, frankly, I'm surprised he stayed alive for even a year after deserting the Death Eaters; Sirius's brother, Regulus, only managed a few days as far as I can remember."

"Yes, well," said Mrs. Weasley, frowning, "perhaps we should talk about something diff —"

Hermione ears pricked up "Regulus?"

Remus looked at Hermione strangely "Yes, why?"

"No reason" Hermione deflected.

He seemed slightly suspicious of her answer but continued "Molly, Dumbledore's asked for an order meeting to be held here in about an hour."

Mrs Weasley begrudgingly agreed and then addressed the kids "Okay off you go, make yourselves scarce."

"Actually Molly he specifically asked for them to be present."

Mrs Weasley looked positively outraged "I will not —"

"Molly," Arthur interrupted, "I think Dumbledores right. They need to know what's happening. Harry especially" his last words whispered quietly.

Mrs Weasley still looked thoroughly put out but eventually gave in.

...

Once the order was assembled Dumbledore addressed the usual issues, being the disappearances and murders before moving onto the debacle that was Grimmauld Place.

"Sirius's will was discovered a week ago and he left Harry everything he owned."

Harry did not look at him, nor could he think of anything to say except, "Oh. Right."

"This is, in the main, fairly straightforward," Dumbledore went on. "You add a reasonable amount of gold to your account at Gringotts, and you inherit all of Sirius's personal possessions. The slightly problematic part of the legacy being that Sirius also left Harry number twelve, Grimmauld Place."

"You can keep using it as headquarters," said Harry. "I don't care. You can have it, I don't really want it." Harry never wanted to set foot in number twelve, Grimmauld Place again if he could help it. He thought he would be haunted forever by the memory of Sirius prowling its dark musty rooms alone, imprisoned within the place he had wanted so desperately to leave.

"That is generous," said Dumbledore. "We have, however, vacated the building temporarily."

"Why?"

"Well," said Dumbledore, "Black family tradition decreed that the house was handed down the direct line, to the next male with the name of 'Black.' Sirius was the very last of the line as his younger brother, Regulus, predeceased him. While his will makes it perfectly plain that he wants you to have the house, it is nevertheless possible that some spell or enchantment has been set upon the place to ensure that it cannot be owned by anyone other than Black or pureblood."

"And if such an enchantment exists, then the ownership of the house is most likely to pass to the eldest of Sirius's living relatives, which would mean his cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange."

Without realizing what he was doing, Harry sprang to his feet. Bellatrix Lestrange, Sirius's killer, inherit his house?

"No," he said.

"Well, obviously we would prefer that she didn't get it either," said Dumbledore calmly

"Fortunately," said Dumbledore, "there is a simple test."

"You see, if you have indeed inherited the house, you have also inherited —"

He flicked his wand. There was a loud crack, and a house-elf appeared, with a snout for a nose, giant bat's ears, and enormous bloodshot eyes, crouching on the floor and covered in grimy rags.

"Kreacher," finished Dumbledore.

"Kreacher won't, Kreacher won't, Kreacher won't!" croaked the house-elf stamping his long, gnarled feet and pulling his ears.

"Kreacher belongs to Miss Bella- trix, oh yes, Kreacher belongs to the Blacks, Kreacher wants his new mistress, Kreacher won't go to the Potter brat, Kreacher won't, won't —"

"As you can see, Harry," said Dumbledore loudly, over Kreacher's continued croaks of "won't, won't, won't," "Kreacher is showing a certain reluctance to pass into your ownership."

"I don't care," said Harry again, looking with disgust at the writhing, stamping house-elf. "I don't want him."

" _Won't, won't, won't, won't_ —"

"You would prefer him to pass into the ownership of Bellatrix Lestrange? Bearing in mind that he has lived at the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix for the past year?"

" _Won't, won't, won't, won't_ —"

Harry stared at Dumbledore. He knew that Kreacher could not be permitted to go and live with Bellatrix Lestrange, but the idea of owning him, of having responsibility for the creature that had betrayed Sirius, was repugnant

"Give him an order," said Dumbledore. "If he has passed into your ownership, he will have to obey. If not, then we shall have to think of some other means of keeping him from his rightful mistress."

" _Won't, won't, won't, WON'T_!"

Kreacher's voice had risen to a scream. Harry could think of nothing to say, except, "Kreacher, shut up!"

But Kreacher didn't stop, Dumbledore seemed genuinely shocked. It was then Hermione and Dumbledore realised what had happened. Although Sirius had legally left everything to Harry the Black's house magic had effectively overridden his will giving the next black in line all rights to Kreature. His successor being… Hermione. Kreacher's croaks continued to sound in the room and so with Dumbledores eyes on her Hermione yelled.

"Kreature! Be quiet!" And he stopped.

It looked for a moment as though Kreacher was going to choke. He grabbed his throat, his mouth still working furiously, his eyes bulging. After a few seconds of frantic gulping, he threw himself face forward onto the carpet and beat the floor with his hands and feet, giving himself over to a violent, but entirely silent, tantrum.

"Well, that simplifies matters," said Dumbledore cheerfully. Him being the only cheerful one, all the other order members were effectively stunned into a shocked silence. "Hermione?" Ron broke the silence "How.."

"Well... you see... I"

"Hermione dear, they need to know." Mrs Weasley chimed in.

"I haven't been completely honest with all of you.. You see I found out a few days ago that I was adopted." She didn't know how to continue she couldn't just drop a bomb on them but how else was she supposed to tell them?

"That still doesn't explain why a Black family elf obeyed a muggleborn." Moody muttered gruffly.

"Thats because I'm not a muggleborn... Regulus Black was my father."

No one said a word. After a second shocked silence the twins started to laugh "Good one Hermione, you almost had _us_ going there."

She nodded towards Dumbledore who waved his wand and the temporary glamour placed on her fell away. Leaving her with Ebony curls and blue eyes.

"Holy—"

"Ronald!" Mrs Weasley scolded.

She surveyed all the faces in front of me, most members looked shocked and very alarmed. However the only reaction she didn't expect was coming from Harry. He looked at her betrayed as if she'd stolen something precious from him.. well she had. Sirius had effectively been his father while he was alive, Grimmauld Place was his house.

"Harry.."

"I don't want to hear it Hermione!"

"Please! I didn't want this!" Hermione yelled at his retreating back

...

Thanks for waiting for the next chapter. Hope you all like it :)


	3. The Veil

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter franchise that goes to JK Rowling

Thanks to everyone that left a review, I love hearing your thoughts and ideas! Also a massive thank you to everyone who followed or favourited this story :) It means so sooo much to know my writing is appreciated. Don't be nervous about leaving honest reviews, I would much rather you be brutally honest than lie about liking it. I want to be a better writer so that my stories are more enjoyable to read :)

All information on the veil is taken directly from: Harry Potter Wiki. (2017). _Veil_. [online] Available at: wiki/Veil [Accessed 14 Oct. 2017].

I do not claim any of the information that all goes to JK Rowling and the author of the website. In the book its theorised the curse by Bellatrix against Sirius was stupefy due to its red light but in the movie it is the killing curse, I'm going off the book version.

...

The entire table was encompassed in an uncomfortable silence due to Harry's dramatic exit. Hermione went to follow him but Ron pulled her back into her seat

"Best leave it I think Mione." He whispered in her ear, "at least for now" Hermione looked at Ron calculatingly.

"I suppose you're right.. I'll give him some time." Hermione whispered back.

"How do we know we can trust her?" Mundungus Fletcher yelled.

"Now now Mundungus, what has she done?" Dumbledore said.

"She's a black! Can't be trusted..."

"Can it yer big lump! So was Sirius" Hagrid intercepted.

"Yes and he was the exception!" Mundungus persisted.

"I'm still here you know. I may not be who I thought I was but last time I checked we are fighting for the right to be judged solely on the person we are, not the name we carry or the bloodline we come from. I'm a Black by blood but I'll always be a Granger."

Every person she looked at lowered their heads in shame, and rightfully so. Even Mundungus looked thoroughly chastised, his eyes darting around the room trying to avoid her form.

"I think it has been established that Hermione is a trustworthy and integral member of the order, now end of discussion." Dumbledore said sternly.

A thick silence encompassed the room, no one quite sure how to carry on the discussion.

"Did you hear about Florean Fortescue?" asked Bill, attempting to break the silence. "The man who ran the ice-cream place in Diagon Alley?"

"What happened to him?" asked Ginny

"Dragged off, by the look of his place."

"Why?" asked Ron, while Mrs. Weasley pointedly glared at Bill. "Who knows? He must've upset them somehow. He was a good man, Florean."

"Talking of Diagon Alley," said Mr. Weasley, "looks like Ollivander's gone too."

"The wandmaker?" said Ginny, looking startled.

"That's the one. Shop's empty. No sign of a struggle. No one knows whether he left voluntarily or was kidnapped."

"But wands, what'll people do for wands?"

"They'll make do with other makers," said Mr Weasley. "But Ollivander was the best, and if the other side have got him it's not so good for us."

"Oh we're going to have to go shopping for your books soon.." Fretted Mrs Weasley "We'll go on Saturday as long as your father doesn't have to go into work again. I'm not going there without him."

"Mum, d'you honestly think You-Know-Who's going to be hiding behind a bookshelf in Flourish and Blotts?" sniggered Ron.

"Fortescue and Ollivander went on holiday, did they?" said Mrs. Weasley, firing up at once. "If you think security's a laughing matter you can stay behind and I'll get your things myself —"

"No, I wanna come, I want to see Fred and George's shop!" said Ron hastily.

"Then you just buck up your ideas, young man, before I decide you're too immature to come with us!" said Mrs. Weasley angrily, "And that goes for returning to Hogwarts as well!"

Ron turned to stare incredulously at Hermione as his mother stormed out of the room.

"Blimey . . . you can't even make a joke round here anymore. . . ." He muttered

...

Knock Knock

"Harry?" Hermione called from outside his room, "I know you're in there."

"Go away Hermione..., or whatever your name is!" Harry answered from inside.

Hermione sighed leaning her head against the door. "I'm sorry about what happened.. If it makes you feel any better I didn't want any of this." She muttered pitifully. "You know me Harry, I'm the last person who'd want to be some pureblood heiress. You can have Grimmauld!"

"I don't want the house!" Harry shouted, "that isn't the point. I.. I'm not mad at you... I just miss him." He murmured

"I know Harry, I do too. Everyone does but whats the point dwelling in the past, It can't be changed." Hermione tried reasoning with him.

"You're right," he said as he opened the door. "I'm sorry" he apologised

"I forgive you," she said as she hugged him. "I love you!"

"love you too" he mumbled into her shoulder. "So.. You're a black." he said.

"Yep." There was nothing more to say really.

"You wanna talk about it?" He asked.

"What's there to talk about, I don't even know what to feel anymore."

"Welome to my life" Harry said ironically.

Hermione giggled "Oh Harry, we'll get through this. Together."

"You're sure you're okay?"

"Yea, I'm okay. Promise" Hermione said as she held out her pinky.

Harry smiled gently as he too held out his pinky,

"Pinky swear" Hermione said as she laughed.

"Pinky swear"

...

That night Hermione found herself tucked up in bed with a book on 'Magical Phenomena.'

It was mostly filled with information about magical beasts and the very essence of magic. However as she read she stumbled across a chapter on the death in the magical world. Specifically the Death Chamber or the veil, the very same one Sirius Black was pushed through.

It read:

 _It seems to be a manifestation of the barrier between the land of the living and the land of the dead. One cannot travel freely between the two worlds, as it is a one-way trip. The_ _Unspeakables_ _who work in the Department of Mysteries have likely studied it closely._

 _A physical manifestation of the barrier was somehow kept in the_ _Ministry of Magic_ _'s_ _Department of Mysteries_ _; in the_ _Death Chamber_ _, a room large and echoing, dimly lit and rectangular, and kept in the centre of a raised stone dais in a sunken, great stone pit some twenty feet deep, with benches running all around the room and descending in steep steps like an amphitheatre (or like the_ _Wizengamot_ _Courtroom 10) and surrounded by a cold air and complete stillness._

 _the Veil has been in the Ministry as long as the Ministry itself has been there. This could mean that the Ministry was either built around the archway, originally constructed to study it, or that it was somehow relocated or constructed during the formation of the Ministry._

 _On the dais stood the Veil, which was represented as a tall stone pointed archway that looked so ancient, cracked and crumbling that it seemed amazing that it was still standing (especially as it was not supported by any surrounding wall), and the archway was hung with the Veil; which appeared as a tattered black curtain, gently fluttering and swaying very slightly "as though it had just been touched" (perhaps due to the souls of the dying passing unseen into the next life through it). Communication through the Veil appears to be impossible, though when a living person approaches it, the souls of the dead, recognising a loved one nearby, try to communicate._

 _Though the living could have the strangest feeling that there was someone standing right behind the Veil on the other side of the archway, their words are inaudible except for "faint whispering and murmuring noises" coming from the other side of the Veil. When the living person tries to communicate, the dead try harder and their whispering and murmuring becomes louder. If those who hear the whispering stare at the archway long enough, they shortly become entranced and mesmerised by it, believing it had a kind of beauty about (old though it was), unknowingly walking towards it, intrigued by the gently rippling Veil, and feeling a very strong inclination to climb up on the dais and walk through it._

 _However, this would prove fatal, as passing through the Veil would cause instant **death**. The Veil reacts to the passage of a living person by fluttering for a moment "as though in a high wind," then falling back into place. It is impossible for others to pull whoever passes through out without passing through and dying themselves, and it was already too late for those passing through to be saved (despite only a few seconds passing), as they were already dead._

Hermione couldn't help but feel as though perhaps the veil hadn't been studied enough. It said no one had gone through and returned, which is why its assumed they are dead. But that also means that no one truly knows what lies beyond it. Therefore meaning Sirius may not be dead, simply in a purgatory of some kind.

Definitely some food for thought...

...

Hey guys! Leave a quick comment if you're enjoying this and be sure to stay tuned for the next instalment :)


	4. Family Reunion

I'm back! Exams are over and I'm ready to keep writing. Wooooo!

...

The day was overall a very muggy, dreary day. One of the ministry cars awaited them in the front yard, ready to deliver them to Diagon Alley.

"It's just as well dad was able to get us one of these," Ron said while spreading himself luxuriously as the car pulled away from the burrow. He, Hermione, Harry and Ginny were all seated comfortably inside the car.

"Don't get used to it! Its only because of Harry," said Mr Weasley from the front of the vehicle. "He's been given top security status, they'll be even more men once we reach the leaky."

A sour look overcame Harry's face as Mr Weasley spoke, as if the very words had caused such a reaction.

"Don't say it Harry, no one wants this." Hermione said in reprimand. Harry sighed and slouched in his seat.

None of them really wanted to do their shopping with a small army of Aurors around them but it was necessary. The streets of wizarding England were no longer safe, around every dark corner seemed to lurk something even darker.

As they approached the Leaky Cauldron it became apparent that no Aurors were waiting outside, instead the beloved Hogwarts gamekeeper awaited them, Rubeus Hagrid. His face set in a beaming smile as soon as he laid eyes on Harry.

"Harry!" He yelled in his familiar booming voice, unaware of all the attention he was attracting from the muggles.

As soon as Harry stepped out of the car he was swept up into a hug by the gentle giant, "Buckbeak — Witherwings, I mean — yeh should see him, Harry, he's so happy ter be back in the open air —"

"Glad he's pleased," said Harry, grinning as he massaged his ribs. "We didn't know 'security' meant you!"

"I know, jus' like old times, innit? See, the Ministry wanted ter send a bunch o' Aurors, but Dumbledore said I'd do," said Hagrid proudly, throwing out his chest and tucking his thumbs into his pockets. "Let's get goin' then — after yeh, Molly, Arthur —"

The rest of the kids watched from the sidelines, all wearing similar looks of contentment and fondness, Hagrid had always favoured Harry but they were pleased by this mainly because no one had ever seemed to favour him before. Harry was always left out when it came to family affection and such, so having someone like Hagrid around was definitely a change for the better.

As they walked inside the Leaky Cauldron Hermione noticed that for the first time since coming here it was basically empty. Only Tom the landlord remained, He looked up hopefully as they entered, but before he could speak, Hagrid said importantly, "Jus' passin' through today, Tom, sure yeh understand, Hogwarts business, yeh know."

Tom nodded gloomily and returned to wiping glasses; Harry, Hermione, Hagrid, and the Weasley's walked through the bar and out into the chilly little courtyard at the back where the magical brick wall stood.

Hagrid raised his umbrella and tapped the bricks accordingly, they started to shift and soon enough brick archway had formed.

Diagon Alley had changed, that was for sure. What used to be a colourful, loud and cheerful place was now overrun by security posters from the ministry, advising the public to be safe and cautious. But others bore more worrying content, imaging of wanted death eaters overran the alley.

"I think we'd better do Madam Malkin's first, Hermione wants new dress robes, and Ron's showing much too much ankle in his school robes, and you must need new ones too, Harry, you've grown so much, come on everyone" Mrs Weasley's voice sounded from behind them.

"Molly, it doesn't make sense for all of us to go to Madam Malkin's," said Mr. Weasley. "Why don't those three go with Hagrid, and we can go to Flourish and Blotts and get everyone's school- books?"

"I don't know," said Mrs. Weasley anxiously, clearly torn between a desire to finish the shopping quickly and the wish to stick together in a pack. "Hagrid, do you think — ?"

"Don' fret, they'll be fine with me, Molly," said Hagrid soothingly, waving an airy hand the size of a dustbin lid. Mrs. Weasley did not look entirely convinced, but allowed the separation, scurrying off toward Flourish and Blotts with her husband and Ginny while Harry, Ron, Elara, and Hagrid set off for Madam Malkin's.

"Migh' be a bit of a squeeze in there with all of us," said Hagrid, stopping outside Madam Malkin's and bending down to peer through the window. "I'll stand guard outside, all right?"

So Harry, Ron, and Elara entered the little shop together. As soon as they stepped inside they heard a familiar voice sound from within.

". . . not a child, in case you haven't noticed, Mother. I am perfectly capable of doing my shopping alone." the voice squawked self-importantly. As they walked deeper within the many shelfs and racks that lined the shop they came face to face with the owner of said voice.

A teenage boy with a pale, pointed face and white-blond hair appeared from behind the rack, wearing a handsome set of dark green robes that glittered with pins around the hem and the edges of the sleeves. He noticed Harry, Ron and Hermione and narrowed his eyes.

"If you're wondering what the smell is, Mother, a blood traitor just walked in," said Draco Malfoy.

"I don't think there's any need for language like that!" said Madam Malkin, scurrying out from behind the clothes rack holding a tape measure and a wand.

"And I don't want wands drawn in my shop either!" she added hastily, for a glance toward the door had shown her Harry and Ron both standing there with their wands out and pointing at Malfoy.

Hermione, who was standing slightly behind them, whispered, "No, don't, honestly, it's not worth it..."

"Put those away," Narcissa Malfoy said coldly to Harry and Ron. "If you attack my son again, I shall ensure that it is the last thing you ever do."

But Harry did not lower his wand. Mrs Malfoy smiled unpleasantly.

"I see that being Dumbledore's favorite has given you a false sense of security, Harry Potter. But Dumbledore won't always be there to protect you."

Harry looked mockingly all around the shop. "Wow . . . look at that . . . he's not here now! So why not have a go? They might be able to find you a double cell in Azkaban with your loser of a husband!"

"Harry!" Hermione shouted. It was then that Mrs Malfoy noticed the female presence behind the boys. Her eyes softened for a moment as she stared into familiar blue eyes.

"Who are you?" She said and her eyes returned to their usual cold look.

"Umm.. I'm" Hermione spoke quietly.

Mrs Malfoy harrumphed, "Goodness she doesn't even know her own name?" Draco snickered behind his mothers back

"Hermione" she said firmly, trying to gauge the two Malfoy's reactions.

...

Thanks for staying tuned everyone! I know its been a while but I had exams and everything. Holidays now though so yay! Please leave a review to let me know how its going :)


	5. Oh Bother

Enjoy!

...

Both Malfoy's looked at her blankly.

"Did you finally find some good glamour charms then Granger?" Draco finally uttered.

"Oi, shut it Malfoy!" Ron yelled.

"Do bite your tongue Weasley" Mrs Malfoy said condescendingly, "Come Draco, now I know the kind of scum that shops here. . . . We'll do better at Twilfitt and Tatting's."

And with that both Malfoy strode self importantly out of the shop with Mrs Malfoy taking care to stare down Hermione suspiciously on the way out.

"I knew I should have kept my glamours in place, now look what I've done." Hermione muttered to herself.

"Mione its not your fault, I'm sure we'll figure something out." Harry said in comfort.

"Figure it out! Harry! I look like a Black, Narcissa Malfoy IS a Black. There's no way she believed it was a glamour. We're lucky Malfoy is as dimwitted as he is or we'd never have found an excuse."

"Alright alright, look it was going to come out eventually." Harry said

"I mean I don't see the big deal, sure you're a black now but—"

"But what Ronald?!" Hermione yelled, "...I just want to go back to how I was." she whispered pitifully.

Harry gently wrapped his arms around her, "whatever happens we're in this together. Always."

"Yea you're stuck with us," Ron tuned in from behind them with a crooked smile on his face.

...

After a rather rushed fitting they all finally exited the shop with everything they needed.

"Got ev'rything?" asked Hagrid cheerily as they came outside.

"Just about," said Harry. "Did you see the Malfoys?"

"Yeah," said Hagrid, completely oblivious. "Bu' they wouldn' dare make trouble in the middle o' Diagon Alley, Harry. Don' worry abou' them."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanged troubled looks, but before they could convince Hagrid otherwise Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Ginny appeared, all carrying heavy packages of books from Flourish and Blotts.

Eventually they all made there way to Fred and George's shop 'Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes' after making a few stops at the Apothecary and Eeylops.

"We really haven't got too long," Mrs. Weasley said. "So we'll just have a quick look around and then back to the car. We must be close, that's number ninety-two . . . ninety-four . . ."

"Bloody hell." Ron said as he stopped to stare at the sight in front of them.

In contrast to the many dull and dreary shops around it 'Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes' stood proud and bright. Decked with dazzlings goods that stunned and transfixed passersby, complete with products that squeaked, hissed, popped and writhed.

"Brilliant" Both Harry and Ron whispered in awe just before they both dashed inside.

Hermione decided to approach the store with a lot more caution, for all she knew there could be traps everywhere. Well there probably were traps everywhere. It was a joke store and not just any joke store but one owned by the Weasley twins.

As she walked inside she found she could hardly move, each and every isle was filled with customers. Very different to all the other shops in Diagon Alley. Every shelf was packed with boxes upon boxes of products, Skiving Snackboxes, Nosebleed Nougats, Trick wands, Self-Inking quills and just about anything else one could dream of.

She was drawn to a small arrangements of telescopes in the far corner. Just as she lifted one to try it she felt a force connect with her eye. She stood shocked at she realised it was the telescope that had punched her.

" 'Punching Telescopes' " She read on the sign above the display. Well that made sense.

With her eye still throbbing she had no option other than to continue looking around she managed to squeeze her way through the crowds to a large display on the other side of the room.

" 'Patented Daydream Charms . . .' " she read intrigued.

Pictured on the front of the box was a handsome man and a swooning girl both perched on a pirate ship.

"'One simple incantation and you will enter a top-quality, highly realistic, thirty-minute daydream, easy to fit into the average school lesson and virtually undetectable (side effects include vacant expression and minor drooling). Not for sale to under-sixteens.' You know, that really is extraordinary magic!" She said to herself

"For that, Hermione dear," said a voice behind her, "you may have one for free."

A beaming Fred stood before them, wearing a set of magenta robes that clashed magnificently with his flaming hair.

"Blimey what's happened to your eye, Hermione?"

"Your punching telescope," she said ruefully.

"Oh merlin, I forgot about those," said Fred. "Here —"  
He pulled a tub out of his pocket and handed it to her; she unscrewed it gingerly to reveal a thick yellow paste.

"Just dab it on, that bruise'll be gone within the hour," said Fred.

"We had to find a decent bruise remover. "We're testing most of our products on ourselves."

Hermione looked nervous. "It is safe, isn't it?" she asked.

" 'course, don't you trust me?" He asked stepping closer to her.

Caught off guard Hermione stumbled through her reply "It's not that I don't.. Well I mean..."

...

Hehehehe I feel a romance blossoming...


	6. Refreshing

I'm actually so excited for Christmas! Only 8 days left. Hope you like this chapter :)

...

Previously...

Hermione looked nervous. "It is safe, isn't it?" she asked.

" 'course, don't you trust me?" He asked stepping closer to her.

Caught off guard Hermione stumbled through her reply "It's not that I don't.. Well I mean..."

...

"I didn't know I effected you so much 'Mione..." Fred said with a crooked grin

"Fred! I'm not, I'm just cautious is all... You know I hate it when people call me 'Mione" she responded bright red with embarrassment.

"Whatever you say... 'Mione." He was interrupted by a reprimanding slap to his shoulder, "Alright woman no need to abuse a poor bloke. Come on give it here." He motioned for her to pass the tub. He took a generous swipe and dabbed it gently around her eye.

"Am I hurting you?" It wasn't until he said this that she realised how close they had become. She could feel his breathe against her face and even smell the sweet, slightly burnt scent that belonged only to Fred.

"'Mione?"

"Huh?" broken out her reverie she looked up at face.

"Oh, no you're not hurting me."

...

As she gazed up into his eyes Fred could see the similarities between the old Hermione and the girl staring back at him. She used to have an understated beauty, but perhaps that was because she was so disarmingly unaware of her prettiness. Her pale skin was always completely flawless with only a small smattering of freckles on her nose, now however it had a more translucent quality to it. The bruise on her eye contrasting so grotesquely with it.

She used to have the kindest pair of chocolate brown eyes trimmed by long gorgeous lashes, though now they had been replaced with the most striking blue. Hey eyes were always gentle, they always held a small warmth within them. He'd always thought the slightly rounder, more gentle curves of her face adorable but now her rosy cheeks and flawlessly sculpted lips, looked as if they were crafted by angels themselves. All these features set together on a delicate almost, angelic face.

She had always been a thinker, always with a plan and ready to help others. Even if sometimes she had to sacrifice things along the way. Perhaps that's why her skin glowed with ethereal allure, it was her inner beauty that shined through her eyes and softened her features, that made him truly see the old Hermione. Black hair and blue eyes couldn't hide her from him.

His schoolyard crush on her stemmed back from his 3rd year when he first saw her reading a book half her size in the Gryffindor common room. From then on he always tried getting her attention, good or bad. He'd purposely execute pranks right in her line of sight just so she'd come over to tell him off for terrorising other students. She never got any of the hints though and he ended up setting his sights elsewhere just to get her off his mind. But again she would come back into his life, whether it be holidays at the burrow or just around school and he'd be back to where he started. Panting over a girl 2 years his junior with just about no interest in her brothers older, prankster brother. Most would say it hopeless but Fred Weasley doesn't give up so easily.

...

"I've gotta say Fred you've outdone yourself. This paste is absolutely amazing!"

" 'Course it is," said Fred bracingly. "Come on, I'll give you a tour through the back, that's where we're making the real money"

Hermione saw a darker, less crowded room. The packaging on the products lining these shelves was more plain and muted.

"We've just developed this more serious line," said Fred. "Funny how it happened . . . You wouldn't believe how many people, even people who work at the Ministry, can't do a decent Shield Charm," he laughed to himself

"Well, we thought Shield Hats were a bit of a laugh, you know, challenge your mate to jinx you while wearing it and watch his face when the jinx just bounces off. But the Ministry bought five hundred for all its support staff! And we're still getting massive orders! So we've expanded into a range of Shield Cloaks, Shield Gloves. I mean, they wouldn't help much against the Unforgivable Curses, but for minor to moderate hexes or jinxes and then we thought we'd get into the whole area of Defense Against the Dark Arts, because it's such a money spinner," he rambled enthusiastically.

"This is amazing Fred! I can't say I've always agreed with your pranks but this is truly revolutionary. The amount of good that could come from this I mean... Oh sorry I'm rambling..." she stopped before she made a fool of herself.

"No go on, I love the passion you have for others. Its... refreshing."

...

Ooft, another chapter done are you proud of me?


	7. Just Wow

Hello all, I hope you guys have noticed that I just put out 2 chapters within 1 day haha. Also I redid the cover photo so let me know if you even noticed and if so whether you like it :)

Previously...

"This is amazing Fred! I can't say I've always agreed with your pranks but this is truly revolutionary. The amount of good that could come from this I mean... Oh sorry I'm rambling..." she stopped before she made a fool of herself.

"No go on, I love the passion you have for others. Its... refreshing."

...

"I just never expected something like this from you... not that I don't think you're capable just you always seemed so caught up in your world of pranks and jokes that it almost seemed like you hadn't realised there was a war going on."

Fred took a step back as if her words had stung him.

"Yea well I had noticed..." He went to leave the dark room.

"Fred you know thats not what I meant—" She reasoned

"Well it sure sounded like it, look I know you're not exactly fond of the shop but you could at least pretend to like me." He said as he again went to leave.

"Fred!" she grabbed his retreating shoulder and turned him around. "It wasn't a bad thing, you and George have this ability to make light of any situation and its something I've always envied. Your jokes have even saved us sometimes, with Umbridge and the fireworks last year."

"You mean that?" He looked insecure all of a sudden, as if he couldn't quite believe what she'd said.

"From the bottom of my heart. Now where were we with this grand tour?" She said trying to restore the carefree atmosphere to the room.

"Right..yes ah, this is cool. Look, Instant Darkness Powder, we're importing it from Peru. Handy if you want to make a quick escape." He moved over to another stack of boxes

"And our Decoy Detonators are just walking off the shelves, look," said Fred, pointing at a number of weird-looking black horn type objects that were indeed attempting to scurry out of sight. "You just drop one surreptitiously and it'll run off and make a nice loud noise out of sight, giving you a diversion if you need one.

"Whoa.." Hermione whispered to herself as she took in each product he showed her. "This is unbelievable."

"You think?" Fred asked.

"Completely, you should definitely bring some samples to the next order meeting. I'm positive I won't be the only one that thinks these will come in handy."

He laughed the comment off, "perhaps."

A young witch with short blonde hair appeared from behind the curtain; Hermione saw that she too was wearing the trade mark magenta staff robes.

"There's a customer out here looking for a joke cauldron, Mr. Weasley," she said.

Hermione found it slightly disconcerting to hear Fred addressed as 'Mr Weasley' but he seemed to take it in his stride.

"Right you are, Verity, I'm coming," said Fred promptly.

Just as he said this George also popped up from behind the curtain. "there you are brother of mine and with... Granger?" George looked at his brother with a knowing twinkle in his eye.

"Now what have you two been up to? I hope you haven't christened the room yet I was hoping—"

"George!" Hermione yelled indignantly.

Fred was quick to cover his twins mouth, "Now now Georgie don't go talking about stuff you haven't a clue about."

"Sorry Hermione I'll sort him out... must have knocked his head." He said as he dragged George out and through the curtain.

"Are they always like this?" Hermione asked Verity.

"Most of the time..." she seemed to rethink her sentence. "All of the time"

"I apologise on their behalf" Hermione said through giggles.

"I don't think anyone can apologise for what I go through on a daily basis." Verity responded in jest.

"Verity you wound me!" Fred said clutching at his chest as he reappeared through the curtain.

"I'm sure you'll cope boss." She responded dryly.

"Hmm we'll see... George has gone to deal with the fellow after a cauldron so I can continue my tour with the lovely 'Mione."

"Fred what did I say about calling me—" Her words were muffled at the end due to Fred covering her mouth.

"Hush now and on with the tour!" he yelled comically and led Hermione back into the main part of the shop to find Ginny still poring over the Patented Daydream Charms.

"Haven't you found our special WonderWitch products yet?" asked Fred. " Well then, follow me ladies. . . ."

Near the window was an array of violently pink products around which a cluster of excited girls was giggling enthusiastically. Hermione and Ginny both hung back, looking wary.

"There you go," said Fred proudly. "Best range of love potions you'll find anywhere."

Ginny raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Do they work?" she asked.

"Certainly they work, for up to twenty-four hours at a time depending on the weight of the boy in question —"

"— and the attractiveness of the girl," said George, reappearing suddenly at their side. "But we're not selling them to our sister," he added, becoming suddenly stern, "not when she's already got about five boys on the go from what we've —"

"Whatever you've heard from Ron is a big fat lie," said Ginny calmly, leaning forward to take a small pink pot off the shelf. "What's this?"

"Guaranteed ten-second pimple vanisher," said Fred. "Excellent on everything from boils to blackheads, but don't change the subject. Are you or are you not currently going out with a boy called Dean Thomas?"

"Yes, I am," said Ginny. "And last time I looked, he was definitely one boy, not five. Besides It's none of your business. And I'll thank _you_ ," she added angrily to Ron, who had just appeared at George's elbow, laden with merchandise, "not to tell tales about me to these two!"

"Well I..." Ron looked towards Hermione for help.

"Don't look at me, this is your mess." She said

"Well if we're on the topic of relationships may I ask what you" she looked at Fred, "and Hermione were doing, all alone behind that curtain?" Ginny motioned

"What! We were just discussing... Well... It's not like that!" Hermione shouted disgruntled.

"I'm sure it wasn't" Ginny said in a way that led you to believe she thought anything but that.

"Sister dear, don't go starting rumours you don't want to start." Fred motioned towards Ron who looked like he were about to blow a pipe.

"Ron I'm just playing don't be so sensitive. We get it you like Hermione..."

"No I don't! I'm just looking out for her is all." He said awkwardly

"Ron likes Hermione, Ron likes Hermione." Ginny repeated to bait him.

"Ginny shut it!" Ron shouted loudly.

So loudly in fact that he was overhead by Mrs Weasley who came stalking over.

"Ronald Weasley! How dare you speak to you sister that way. If I hear anything like that again I'll jinx your tongue away!" She said sharply before walking away.

After an appropriate comedic silence Fred spoke,

"So my lady shall we continue our tour?" He said as he held his arm out in offering to Hermione.

"Thats sounds splendid kind sir." Hermione played along as she linked arms with him.

...

thanks for making it this far, please feel free to leave any constructive criticism you may have, I'm happy to learn from my mistakes :)


	8. Weaselled his way

Another one; I hope you all liked last chapter and continue to enjoy this one :)

...

Previously...

"So my lady shall we continue our tour?" He said as he held his arm out in offering to Hermione.

"Thats sounds splendid kind sir." Hermione played along as she linked arms with him.

...

"So where to next?" Hermione asked.

"How about a behind the scenes tour, I'll show you where the real magic happens."

"Sounds magical," she joked.

Fred led her around a counter with bold yellow and black stripes that stood completely mismatched with its surroundings, yet somehow it worked. Behind the counter was a cherry red staircase that led to a closed orange door, printed on each individual stair were nonsense words. Bumfuzzle, Gardyloo, Taradiddle and so on.

"What are they?" she said in reference to the strange words

"They my dear, are some of the weirdest words found in the English language. So yes if you were wondering they _are_ actual words"

"Then humour me, what do they mean?"

"Well bumfuzzle for example means being confused, perplexed, or flustered or to cause confusion. There's really no significance to them, they are however very good conversation starters." He said in amusement.

Before she could reply they reached the top of the staircase, Fred reached inside his robes and pulled out a small silver key. He unlocked the door and led her inside. This particular room looked as if it belonged in a completely different building. Hardly any colour was to be seen and it was a rather simplistic, in the middle of the room stood a large table with a cauldron and many tools scattered around it. It had great similarities to the desks they had in potions at Hogwarts. The walls surrounding the room were covered in shelves filled to the brim with ingredients, some Hermione recognised and others she didn't.

"Wanna see something cool?" Fred asked.

"Depends, will said thing harm, maim or scar me in any way mentally or physically?"

"You're no fun..." He said dejected.

"I am fun, we just have different definitions of the word." She said playfully

Hermione looked toward the heated cauldron "What are you working on now?"

"If I told you I'd have to kill you..." Fred said seriously before he eventually cracked a smile.

"Promise I won't tell" Hermione pleaded "Cross my heart"

"Well I guess you are _known_ for your secret keeping skills." Fred said seriously.

Hermione stood taken aback.

"Fred! You have to know I waned to tell you, it was just well I... It wasn't an easy situation," Hermione admitted referencing her recent adoption news.

"Thats not what I meant at all 'Mione, I meant you proven yourself to be trustworthy. After all these years running around with Harry and my brother. You've definitely proven that..." he said.

"Oh... Ah... Thanks Fred..." Hermione said awkwardly blushing.

"Is that a blush I see? Oh I think it is. Does ickle 'Mione _like_ me?" Fred teased.

"Fred... what... I... No!" Hermione yelled in embarrassment.

"Come on 'Mione would it really be that bad?" Fred asked, "Fred Weasley does not disappoint."

"Why are you flirting with me?" Hermione said out of nowhere.

Fred looked a little shocked before replying, "Well, would you believe me if I said I like you?"

"Honestly... no, I wouldn't" Hermione sighed.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because, you're Fred Weasley and I'm... well me"

"Whats that supposed to mean?"

"You're pranks, fun and spontaneity. I'm books, logic and planning. _We_ wouldn't make sense."

"'Mione haven't you ever heard the phrase opposites attract." He said as he moved closer towards her.

"Well, yes I guess. Are... are we still joking?"

Fred walks even loser toward her, so that now they were only a foot length apart

He leans in, so his foreheads rests against hers. They close their eyes. Both their breaths are shaking. "What are you doing?," she says in barely more than a whisper.

"Proving we're a good match?" He replies, his voice low and husky.

Fred gently leans in and kisses Hermione's warms lips. They pull apart and take shaky, shallow breaths.

Unable to contain himself anymore, Fred holds Hermione's head in his hands and pulls her into a fiery and passionate kiss. Her hands work their way around his body, feeling each line and every hollow of his body.

In return Fred's hands venture over her supple, curved body. They pull apart and open their eyes. They stare at each other, trying to gauge each others feelings. Fred eyes full of raw passion and love, Hermione's full of curiosity and confusion. No words are spoken but its a comfortable silence.

"Fred" Hermione whispers breathlessly before realising what exactly she just did.

"I'm... gonna go" Hermione yelped as she rushed out of the room, down the stairs and into the main part of the shop. Where she just managed to see the front door open and close all by itself.

Torn between wanting to go back to Fred and apologise or distracting herself. She finally chose the latter. She looked around the shop in hopes of finding a distraction.

As her eyes rested on the front door it opened... by itself?

She would have convinced herself she was crazy if she hadn't then seen a foot walking with no body attached to it.

She concluded that Harry and Ron must have snuck out under the invisibility cloak, only question is why?

She walked over towards the door, "Harry? Ron? Are you there?"

"Over here!" She heard from somewhere in front of her

She kept walking until she bumped into something, something she couldn't see. "Harry?"

Suddenly a head appeared in mid air, Harry's head.

"What exactly were you doing out there with the cloak?" She asked just as Harry took off the cloak and revealed Ron.

Both boys looked at each other uneasily, "We saw Malfoy..."

"And?"

"Well he was in Knockturn Alley, Borgin and Burkes actually."

Borgin and Burkes was a shop Hermione herself was not familiar with, however she had heard a tale or two about the place. She knew enough to know that it sold a wide variety of sinister objects, dark artifacts.

They'd seen Malfoy enter the shop and have a rather animated conversation with the owner, Borgin. From what they could tell he was after some sort of artifact from the shop, problem was they didn't know what. Or why.

...

The last week of the holidays seemed to pass in a blur, though with Harry convinced that Malfoy was up to no good it did put a damper on the mood.

While Hermione agreed that Malfoy's behaviour that day was on the sketchy side she couldn't believe that he would truly join the death eaters. They were all only 16.

"Yes, I've already agreed it was fishy, Harry," said Hermione a little exasperated.

She was sprawled across one of the twins beds, she unwillingly looked up from her copy of _Magical_ _Phenomena_.

"But haven't we agreed there could be a lot of explanations?"

"Yes but Hermione, think. Malfoy's father's in Azkaban. Don't you think Malfoy'd like revenge?"

Ron looked up, blinking.

"Malfoy, revenge? What do you think _he_ can do about it?"

"That's my point, I don't know!" said Harry, frustrated. "But I know he's up to something! It's Malfoy! His father's a Death Eater and —" Harry suddenly paused

"Harry are you alright? It's not your scar is it?" Hermione asked

"No... He's a Death Eater," said Harry cautiously "He's replaced his father as a Death Eater!"

"Harry he's sixteen, _we're_ sixteen. What use could You-Know-Who have for a boy, let alone Malfoy. It seems highly unlikely." She said.

"In Madam Malkin's. She didn't touch him, but he yelled and jerked his arm away from her when she went to roll up his sleeve. It was his left arm. He's been branded with the Dark Mark. I know it."

Ron and Hermione looked at each other sceptically.

"Well..." Ron said unconvinced

...

Stay tuned for next chapter and don't forget to leave a vote or comment if you enjoyed this one :)


End file.
